All I Wanna Do
by Slytherin-Goddess3
Summary: Sorry, everyone! I have the same story on here twice, though under different names. One is called "All I Wanna Do" by Slytherin-Goddess, and one is All I Wanna Do by SlytherinChik. They are the same story, with the same author. Sorry!


Chapter One: Changes  
  
Harry Potter lay awake in his bed, in the smallest bedroom of the Dursley home at 4 Privet Drive. He glanced at the clock, which read 1 a.m. He suddenly sat up in his bed, and reached over to grab a journal and his quill, along with a tiny blue flashlight off of his bedside table. He opened the journal to a fresh page, and began to write, his quill scratching against the paper. He stopped every once in a while, hoping not to wake the Dursleys. He would be in great trouble if any of them heard the scratching of the quill on their trip to the bathroom. He continued to write:  
  
August 15  
In two weeks, I will be on the train back to Hogwarts.. I miss Ron and Hermione dearly. I am going to stay at The Burrow though. Ron and Mr. Weasley are coming for me tomarrow. I will be staying with the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione. I miss Cho a lot, too. It feels like ages since I last saw her smiling face. Oh, drats, I have to stop writing now; I think I've heard a light flick on. - Harry Potter  
  
Harry and Cho had been dating since Harry's 5th year at Hogwart's. Harry had had a crush on Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, since his third year. He never admitted it to anyone. Except one day in their 5th year, he told Hermione, who went and told Cho. Before Harry knew what was really happening, Cho was right in front of him, asking him to be her boyfriend. He jumped at the opportunity.  
Thanks to Harry, Cho was finally over her old boyfriend, Cedric, who had been killed by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, in Harry's fourth year. It just so happened that Harry himself witnessed the murder of Cedric; Cedric died the same night the Dark Lord intended to kill Harry.  
Harry stopped writing, and put his journal, quill, and flashlight back on his bedside table. He glanced at the alarm clock once more, which now read 1:20 a.m. He fell back onto his pillow, and fell quickly to sleep, dreaming of what was to come for his next year at Hogwarts.  
  
In what felt like two hours, but was really closer to 7 hours, Harry was up and out of bed, and getting dressed. After making sure he was packed and ready to go, he started lugging his trunk behind him down the stairs. In the living room sat Mister Vernon Dursley, his wife, Pentunia Dursley, and their large, porky son, Dudley Dursley. "When are those...people, coming for you?" barked his uncle.  
"9:30, sir," replied Harry.  
"They'd better not be late like the last time," he said again. "The nerve of those people!" Harry ignored him. He was used to rude comments from his uncle about his friends, his school - his world. The wizarding world. Harry waited around for them in the hallway, sitting on the step. He didn't want to have to listen to Uncle Vernon go on about how the Weasleys were simply rif raf.  
At precisely 9:30, there was a knock on the door. Harry grabbed his trunk, jacket, and Hedwig's cage, and walked to the door. "Bye, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," he said. They all stared at him at then said a simple "goodbye" and he opened the door and walked outside. The Weasleys had gotten a new car, and they had decided to come and pick him up using muggle transportation. He shoved his trunk into the trunk of the car, and they were off.  
Harry and Ron talked about whatever they could think of to talk about, and in what felt like no time, they were slowly driving up to the Burrow. They clambered out, and Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's trunk and carried it up to the door. Harry carried it the rest of the way up the familiar to Ron's room, the topmost room in the house. They both walked back downstairs, to find Ron's sister, Ginny, and a girl that Harry did not recognize sitting at the table. Harry sat down at the table and looked the girl in the eyes. It was Hermione!  
Hermione had changed a lot. Her normally bushy brown hair was now silky, smooth, and straight. Her straight teeth were whiter than they normally were. Her face seemed happier than it usually was, perhaps because she was not under the stress of schoolwork. Hermione was the smartest witch in the year. He couldn't take her eyes off of her. She flirted and taunted, and he did the same back as the day went on. Harry never wanted more to be around her than right now.  
Later, when Harry and Ron went up to bed in Ron's room, and Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room, they began to talk in hushed voices. If they talked too loudly, Percy, Ron's older brother would hear them, and they really didn't want to be disturbed, especially by him. "How long has Hermione been here?" Harry asked Ron curiously.  
"A week. We tried to send you a letter yesterday along with your presents, but Errol was off delivering something to one of mum's friends. Pig was off delivering a letter to Lee Jordan, for Fred and George. Percy wouldn't let me use Hermes." Ron stood up and walked over to his desk, where a package sat. He grabbed it and gave it to Harry. "It's not much," he said as Harry unwrapped the package, to reveal a book about all of England's Quidditch teams, and different moves used by the players. Harry loved it.  
"No, no, I love it!" he said truthfully. "Anyway...Has Hermione...changed at all, to you?"  
"Well duh, Harry, she's hot," Ron replied, scoffing. Harry nodded in agreement. "How's Cho?"  
"She's okay. I got a letter from her the other day, wishing me a happy birthday. She sent me a picture of her, on the beach with her little sister. They went to America for vacation." He pulled out a picture from his bag, the picture that Cho had sent him.  
"Ooh, she looks- er...happy," said Ron awkwardly.  
"Hey, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some water," said Harry. He got up and walked out of the room, then down the staircase. He stepped into the kitchen, where he saw Hermione standing at the sink, also filling up a glass with some water. "Hey," he said to her.  
"Hey," she said back. "It's really good to see you again, I've missed you a lot, you know."  
"Yeah, I've missed you too."  
"Is..um..Cho okay?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"  
"Oh I don't know...she hasn't tried to you know...break up with you or anything?" she said awkwardly, in the same kind of tone that Ron had earlier.  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing," she said, and walked swiftly over to the stairs. "Good night," she called back to him. Harry shook his head. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then walked back upstairs to Ron's room.  
After they both laid down, the room was quickly filled with Ron's snores. Harry rolled over and thought about what Hermione had said. "Why would she want to break up with me? Did something happen to her? Did she meet someone else? Gosh, I wish I knew!" he thought. "Ugh...I hope she's okay." He rolled over again, and quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter Two: Diagon Alley  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find Ron's room filled with sunlight, and Ron's sleeping bag empty. He stood up, yawned, and scratched his head. He slowly walked down the steps, clutching the banister. He heard muffled laughter downstairs in the kitchen. He finally made his way downstairs, and sat down at the table with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. They all stared at him, their faces with a black expression on their faces.  
"What is up with you all?" he asked curiously.  
"N-nothing at all, Harry," said Hermione.  
"No, something is going on, I can tell. Just tell me. Avoiding the subject isn't going to do anything," he told them. He looked around at them, shook his head, and took the copy of the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the table. "Ugh, I wish I knew what was going on! If they were real true friends they would just tell me and quit hiding it from me! It must be something big because they usually always tell me what's happening," Harry thought to himself. "I'm going to go get dressed," he said flatly. The second he walked out of the room, he heard Hermione whispering something to Ron and Ginny. Even though Harry desperately wished he knew what they were talking about, he didn't stop to listen. He walked straight upstairs and changed into a tee-shirt and some jeans. "Good, no one is around," he thought. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill, and began writing a letter to Cho:  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
I've missed you a lot. I can't wait until we're both back on the Hogwart's express together. I've just arrived at the Weasley's. Everyone is acting quite odd indeed. Ron Hermione and Ginny look at me weirdly whenever I enter a room. I don't get it. I'm guessing they know something, but they don't want to tell me. Anyway, I hope you're well.  
Love Always,  
Harry Potter  
  
He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg, and opened the window, watching her soar out. He sighed and placed his elbows on the windowsill. He watched as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione both walked outside into the backyard. Hermione said something, and they both started laughing. Harry banged his fist. Ron ran back inside and within a minute was in the doorway. "Hey Harry, me, Hermione, and Ginny were just going to go for a walk if you wanted to join us," he said. "No, I'm okay," Harry replied. "Look, Harry, is something the matter?" "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." "Well.Okay. Come on down in a few minutes if you want to come." "No, you guys go on ahead." "Alright, Harry." Ron turned and walked out with his head slightly down. Harry watched him cross the yard to join Hermione and Ginny. He sighed once more, and looked down. He missed Cho dearly. Cho would never hide anything from him, or talk about him behind his back, which is what he was sure Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were doing. After a minute, another figure was crossing the yard - Mrs. Weasley. He watched as Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley all walked back inside. A few seconds later, Ron was upstairs staring at Harry once again. "Come on, Harry, we're going to Diagon Alley!" Harry stood up and followed Ron down the staircase. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, And Ginny all gathered round the fire, and in turn, took some Floo Powder, and climbed into the fireplace. Fred, George, and Percy were in no need to go; They were all already out of Hogwart's. They all came out at the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts, the wizarding bookstore. They walked out of the bookstore, and over to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. They went to both of their vaults, and made their way back outside. Mrs. Weasley went off to The Leaky Cauldron, to catch up with some old friends, while the rest of them wandered around together. They all went to get an ice cream at the ice cream parlor, where Harry found Cho sitting alone eating a banana nut fudge sundae. "Cho!" he called, walking up to her, smiling. She stood up. "Harry! It's so good to see you!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I've missed you so much!" "Yeah, I've missed you too!" They stopped hugging, and Cho's attention slipped to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. She gave them all nervous glances. "Hey, it's good to see you guys again," she said quietly. "Yeah, you too," they answered in unison. "Cho! Cho! Come on, we're leaving!" called a woman, who with no doubt was Cho's mother. "Ugh, I've got to go," she said. "I'll see you again in 14 days!" She hugged and kissed Harry again, and walked over to her mother. Harry looked sadly after her. He sighed, and stood up. They all did the same. "Where should we go first? We might as well go ahead and get our books," said Hermione. They nodded in agreement, and set off back to Flourish and Blotts. The second they walked in, they heard a cold drawling voice: "Why hello Potter. Still entertaining your dear mudblood friend?" Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "So, Potter, how's your girlfriend? Has she broken up with you yet?" "Shove off, Malfoy." They all walked away and picked up their new books. They finished their shopping and walked back to find Mrs. Weasley. Once back at the Burrow, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting outside by the tiny pond in the back yard. "What did Malfoy mean, 'Has she broken up with you yet?' Why would she break up with me?" "I dunno, Harry.Look, you shouldn't keep thinking about her so much. She isn't that great," Hermione replied. "That great? I've had a crush on her since our third year, Hermione!" "Well I mean look at it this way, Harry. She's not even in our house, so you can't really see her that much, except at lunch. Plus she's in her seventh year, and we're only in our sixth, so we don't have any classes with her," said Ron. "There's something wrong here! Why don't you guys want me to be with Cho? After all Hermione, you're the one that got us together! Now it's as if you're both trying to split us up! I don't get that, and I'm not sure if I ever will." After saying this, Harry stood, and stomped off inside.  
  
Chapter Three: The Hogwart's Express  
  
For the next two weeks, things went like they normally did at the Burrow. Hermione, Ron, and Harry changed their topics from Cho to other things. They had all played a few games of Quidditch with Fred, George, Ginny and once, even Percy joined in.  
On September the first, Harry and Ron were awoken by Mrs. Weasley's rough tapping on the door. "Wake up, Harry, Ron. It's already 8 a.m.! The train leaves for Hogwart's in three hours! You best get up!" They both pulled the covers back, and rose to their feet. Harry groggily yawned and pushed his glasses on.  
They met Hermione, and Ginny down in the kitchen, where they ate a hurried breakfast of bacon sandwiches. Afterwards, they all climbed back upstairs, and searched around for anything missing from their trunks. 


End file.
